Ágata
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ágata vivía sola y en paz en las marismas del Guadalquivir hasta que las malas noticias dieron paso a un fuerte sentimiento de venganza. Para el reto "Dos de Mayo" del "Foro de las Expasiones"


**ÁGATA**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Dos de Mayo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Provincia de Cádiz. 10 de mayo de 1808.**_

—¿Busca a la bruja?

José Antonio López se dio media vuelta. El que le había hablado era un hombre barrigudo y de rostro cetrino poseedor de un fuerte acento andaluz. Estaba a unos metros de distancia, apoyado en un bastón retorcido y con un mondadientes asomando entre los labios. Era a todas luces un ingenuo y, al igual que todos en aquel paraje perdido de la mano de Dios, sabía bien de los dones de Ágata Ferrer.

—No está —El campesino siguió hablando sin esperar una respuesta—. Se fue hace días a las marismas. A por plantas para sus mejunjes, ya me entiende.

José Antonio miró de reojo la casa de Ágata. No era más que una choza con paredes de adobe y techo de paja. O al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Estaba convencido de que una mujer de sus capacidades no se podía conformar con tan poco.

—¿Sabe cuándo volverá?

—¡Quién sabe! —El hombre se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él mientras escupía el mondadientes—. Yo me andaría con cuidado. Esa mujer tiene muy mal genio. No sería el primer hombre que sale de aquí sin… —Le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa a sus partes nobles—. Poder responder ante una buena hembra.

José Antonio pareció atónito por un instante, hasta que dejó escapar un resoplido de risa. Sí. La Ágata que él conocía era capaz de castrar a primer imbécil que se interpusiera en su camino.

—No se preocupe. Me las apañaré para salir indemne.

—Allá usted. Yo ya se lo he advertido —El campesino se acercó un poquito más. Por el pueblo no iban muchos forasteros, así que visitas como aquella suponían una interesante novedad—. ¿Para qué ha venido?

—Sinceramente, señor. Eso no es de su incumbencia.

El hombre dio un respingo y le miró con rencor, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a aquella clase de respuesta. Sin duda alguna le molestaba no ver saciada su curiosidad, pero José Antonio no estaba por la labor por más hostil que se mostrara. Si había viajado a Cádiz no era para cotillear con desconocidos, si no para comunicarle a Ágata una noticia que iba a causarle un gran dolor.

—Pues que le zurzan —Con esas palabras, el campesino perdió toda la amabilidad demostrada anteriormente. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó pronunciando maldiciones—. Ojalá le castre.

Eso fue lo último que José Antonio López, brujo y comandante del cuerpo de aurores, escuchó antes de que el hombre se hubiera alejado demasiado. Esbozó una sonrisa y seguidamente suspiró, intentando decidir cuál sería su próximo paso. Tal vez pudiera rastrear a Ágata, aunque conociéndola como la conocía dudaba poder conseguirlo. En cuanto a esperar, no parecía la mejor solución. Las cosas estaban muy agitadas últimamente y debían tomarse decisiones muy importantes respecto a la guerra contra los franceses. Porque estaban en guerra, eso por descontado.

Finalmente optó por lo segundo. Podía aguardar un par de horas y rezar por tener suerte. Si Ágata no llegaba, viajaría a Madrid y se pondría en contacto con ella mediante una lechuza. Por supuesto no le diría lo que había pasado, simplemente concertaría una cita con ella. Lo más seguro era que la cabezota se mostrara reticente a verse con él, pero tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no.

José Antonio suspiró. Ágata y él habían sido aprendices del mismo maestro mago. De pequeños tendían a ignorarse mutuamente, pero ya de adolescentes comenzaron sus enfrentamientos. Alguna vez el comandante de aurores pensó que si la odiaba tanto era porque en realidad le gustaba, aunque no tardaba en descartar aquella barbaridad. Estaba felizmente casado y era padre de dos hijos. No necesitaba que el recuerdo de Ágata le confundiera, muchas gracias.

Para matar el tiempo se paseó alrededor de la choza. La bruja poseía un pequeño huerto con hortalizas y tenía unas cuantas gallinas y una cabra. José Antonio tuvo la sensación de que si los animales estaban tan lustrosos era en gran medida gracias a la magia.

Se preguntó qué haría Ágata. Había abandonado una vida cómoda en Madrid para irse a vivir a ese rincón del mundo. José Antonio jamás la hubiera creído capaz de terminar allí. Sola, rodeada de miseria y soportando las inclemencias del lugar.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

José Antonio se sobresaltó por segunda vez aquel día. En esa ocasión no fue un ingenuo el encargado de sorprenderle, si no Ágata. La señorita Ferrer, con su pelo rojo y su piel pálida. Con sus ojos negros y su nariz cubierta de pecas. Con esa belleza que no había desaparecido pese al paso del tiempo.

—¡Ágata!

—¿Ocurre algo, comandante? Si ha venido a arrestarme, terminemos cuanto antes.

Era tan hostil como las propias marismas. José Antonio retrocedió un paso, lamentando su falta de tino en el pasado. Porque en cierto modo él era responsable de la situación actual. Y porque en su primera juventud fue un bocazas de mucho cuidado.

—Claro que no he venido a eso, Ágata.

—¿No? ¿Es que no has oído lo que los ingenuos dicen de mí? Podría estar poniendo en peligro el famoso Estatuto del Secreto o incluso tu puesto de trabajo —La mujer le miró de arriba abajo—. Te queda bien el uniforme, por cierto. Apuesto a que tu esposa te lo destroza cada noche, devorada por la pasión.

—Ya es suficiente —Pese a los sentimientos que le despertaba, no pensaba dejar que mentara a su mujer en esos términos—. He venido por un asunto muy serio. Se trata de Manuel.

Ágata inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y entornó los ojos.

—¿Se ha metido en algún lío?

José Antonio echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En la lejanía distinguió las figuras de un par de personas. Estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar nada, pero prefería tratar aquello en un ambiente más íntimo.

—¿No me invitas a entrar en tu casa?

—No. ¿Qué pasa con Manuel?

—Ágata, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?

Era inútil intentar mostrarse cuidadoso ante ella. Su hostilidad no se había relajado ni un poco y si seguían así la conversación no les llevaría a ninguna parte. Así pues, decidió ser directo aunque doliera.

—Está muerto.

* * *

—Malditos sean. Malditos franceses.

Ágata no había derramado ni una sola lágrima mientras López le hablaba de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la noche del dos a tres de mayo en Madrid. Las noticias tardaban una eternidad en llegar a las marismas del Guadalquivir y los ingenuos no solían correr para ir a contarle las novedades. Si no fuera por ese cretino, seguiría pensando que su Manuel seguía vivo.

Una semana… Su hijo había muerto una semana atrás y ella había estado demasiado ocupada buscando ingredientes para sus pociones como para enterarse.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? —Espetó en tono de reproche.

—No fue fácil identificar a los fusilados —José Antonio hablaba con calma y la miraba con compasión. Hubiera podido arrancarle esos malditos ojos con sus propias manos—. Todos eran ingenuos y pocos se atrevían a hacer preguntas después de lo ocurrido.

Ágata cerró los ojos mientras el viejo sentimiento de culpa le subía por las entrañas. Si hubiera sido capaz de engendrar un hijo brujo, posiblemente hubiera podido salvarse de las garras de los franceses. Pero la realidad era que ella, una bruja con varios siglos de antigüedad mágica a sus espaldas, había dado a luz a un niño sin el don.

—¿Ha recibido cristiana sepultura?

Vio a López tensarse y negó con la cabeza.

—Los franceses no dejan que nadie se acerque.

—¡Bastardos! —Ágata estaba tan furiosa que pareció como si un aura oscura la rodeara—. ¿Ni enterrar a nuestros muertos podemos?

—Uno de los nuestros es miembro de la Congregación de la Buena Dicha. Están planeando rescatar los cuerpos para enterrarlos en el cementerio de La Florida.

—En ese caso, me pondré un hábito y los acompañaré.

—Ágata.

—Más te vale no decir que no puedo hacer eso, López. Tú no me has visto enfadada de verdad.

Tal vez no consiguió intimidarle, pero sí hacerle callar. Guardaron silencio durante casi un minuto, hasta que el hombre carraspeó y retomó la charla.

—Tal vez no sea el momento, pero hay algo que quiero proponerte.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

No tenía entrañas. López siempre había sido un bastardo de lo peor.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta que una madre llore debidamente a su hijo?

—No es la postura oficial del Ministerio, pero hemos formado un grupo para luchar contra los franceses. Ayudaremos a los ingenuos en esta guerra y ganaremos. La ignominia del otro día será vengada.

Ágata hubiera preferido que le arrancaran el corazón antes que colaborar con López y sus estúpidos aurores, pero la palabra venganza sonaba deliciosa en sus oídos.

—Sea lo que sea lo que vayáis a hacer, cuenta conmigo.

* * *

José Antonio se desapareció dejando el vacío más absoluto tras de sí. Sólo entonces, cuando estaba sola y el sol se ponía en el horizonte, Ágata se rompió.

Su garganta se rasgó con un grito salido de lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón se resquebrajó en mil pedazos. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y recordó a Manuel. Lo que había sido y lo que nunca sería.

* * *

 _Quería hacer algo distinto en esta segunda historia y creo que lo he conseguido._

 _José Antonio López es un LópezAntecessor. Sí, también auror._

 _Ágata Ferrer es antepasada de uno de los fundadores de Belchite._

 _Y Manuel Antolín Ferrer fue un personaje real, un chico de 21 años que murió fusilado por los franceses esa fatídica noche._


End file.
